The Whiskers Chronicles: From Dizzy to Dedicated
Daisy (Super Furry Animal) is famous in Meerkat Manor. We first saw her engage in a forbidden liason with roving male Carlos. She then took power over the larger half of a splinter group (and proved to be a rather poor one), and in the end...was forced to choose between her family and her own litter of pups. Chapter One: Alone Once More (July 2006) For the first time ever, Daisy was truly on her own and this scared her. Mozart, Kinkaju and De La Soul had separated from their fellow evictee and she hasn’t seen them in day. She didn’t understand why they would leave her to fend for herself. Daisy isn’t pregnant, so she didn’t have any reason to put a strain on the others. Oh well, there is nothing to do then try and survive. Daisy has been evicted before, but never without company to look out for her. This would be a challenge, but Daisy comes from good family lines and just might have what it takes to go from zero to hero. First, she needs to find food and decent shelter. Then she will need to find a mate and raise litters of pups. Sounds easy, but Daisy knows it will be a test of everything she has learned. She had a taste of power once, but was not a good leader...then again she was young and inexperience. Time brings wisdom. It is midday and Daisy is on the move even as other meerkat families relax in the shade. She is in Whiskers' land, but if Daisy is going to be the foundation of a new group then she must relocate to safe ground. The most obvious option would be to get back with her mother and the rest of the group given that she is alone, but it seems like Daisy the once dizzy dominant has outgrown her role in the Whiskers. She has decided on a fresh start,leaving behind her last litter made sister, Rocket Dog to assume the roles and responsibilities filled by the eldest daughter. Daisy keeps herself going until she settles on a small burrow in the no man’s land that represents the Whiskers and Lazuli border. Neither group passes through much, but it is an attractive area for rovers from any group and that would be like winning the lottery if Daisy could run into a gang of eligible bachelors. On top of that, the lack of continuous meerkat activity means that there is plenty of food. After a hopeful look around fails to yield a potential date, Daisy decides to just settle on basic needs. Finding food and keeping safe from predators. First course is a juicy scorpion, then a millipede. It is actually quite nice not having to watch your back for fear of one of your other relatives trying to steal your food. As Daisy moves around, nose to the ground except to take a quick look at the sky and surrounding area, she is unaware that her wish for company may be granted. Two male meerkats are now in the area, one from the Lazuli and the other from the Commandos. Magnus, the Lazuli suitor, is the older brother of Daisy's old flame Carlos. The other male is Ozzy, oldest son of the ferocious Hannibal and Nikita. Loyal enough to their respected group that they would gladly die in battle, the two males needed a break to calm other urges. Two rovers, one possible prize, and history could potentially be made if the group was large and successful. For Daisy...this would be a true rags to riches kind of tale. But for now she is blissfully unaware of either male and they have not yet seen her...or each other. What may happen if they were to cross paths? It probably would not end well. There is bad blood between the Lazuli and Commandos for Ozzy's mother had killed Bubble, one of the last two pups of Big Cy, and young adult Marilyn had been badly injured. The Commandos were lucky to have their burrows far from enemy lines, Cazanna would not hesitate to return the favor. Daisy finally looked up from her breakfast to see the rovers unknowingly flanking her from opposite directions. Although she can see and smell an opportunity , Daisy is wary. Roving males rarely stay with lone females unless there are many males involved. However, this could be her best shot to secure a genetic future. These males are big strong ones, which means they come from good lines. Even if they mate and leave, she would be left with pups. There is also a chance that a larger group of rovers would pass through after this, as it is the best time of year to breed. Such a group would also provide Daisy with a good support system, even if she’s pregnant with another male’s pups. Daisy heads off in Magnus’ direction as it appears she has made her choice. He ducks towards her to avoid being spotted by the rival male. Magnus is a clever meerkat who nearly outwitted Zaphod to sneak a date with Flower last year, despite being half blind himself. Ozzy, who normally serves as Hannibal’s super sentry misses the target this time and moves on obviously.